


Like "Macbeth"

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Like Macbeth, he rose to the top. This is where he's meant to be.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Like "Macbeth"

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Brion Markov  
> I have been wanting to knock that square off for ages! At the same time I had a flash of inspiration to use "Great Expectations" for my Dick Grayson fic for the collection, I took some inspiration from "Macbeth" by the Bard himself, William Shakespeare.  
> This was also inspired by one my first fanfics for Young Justice I posted on fanfiction.net, "Only Sibling" the inner most thoughts of Gregor Markov as he rules Markovia without his family nearby. I'm consider posting it here on my AO3 account for those that might be curious about it. Let me know if you're interested.  
> In the meantime, read on.

This was it. This was how it’s meant to be. 

Prince Brion Markov, Second Prince of Markovia.

Geo Force, meta-human turned hero.

King Brion of Markovia. King.

This was meant to be.

His people cheered for him. He executed the man responsible for so much pain, dealt justice-no-revenge. Revenge for the murder of his parents, the kidnapping of his sister, attempting to frame him for his crimes and re-seizng a throne that was never meant to be his. Not for the unscrupulous man he is. Not even his older twin brother who is only sixteen seconds older than him. 

Sixteen seconds.

Sixteen seconds away from the crown.

It felt like a slap to the face. Everytime. A taunt that he thought would haunt him forever. 

If he couldn’t be king, he would be something else. He would serve his country, protect her people, help his birth nation grow and evolve. 

A hero. 

That’s what he would be. A hero of Markovia. He had the meta-gene like his sister who had been kidnapped two-years ago.

Like the Justice League. Like Superman.

Oh, those days. Games of pretend heroes in the playroom. Batman versus Superman. Brain vs Brawn. Human versus Alien. 

Only for it to end with Tara yelling at the top of her lungs that Wonder Woman would win.

And that’s what he became.

If only it was that easy. 

He knew there were risks with what he was doing, Markovia’s stance on meta-humans, the fact that what he was doing was illegal within itself. But it was all for naught, or so he thought.

He was in America. His savior, Superboy or Conner Kent had offered to host him and his fiance M’gann M’orzz who he learned is a Martian had been nothing but kind to him. Even Lucas Carr or Snapper was chalant about his whole being here. Despite the benevolence displayed by them, all he could think about was how he was going to get back to Markovia and how to make up for mistakes upon mistakes.

Tara might still be alive. There could be hope of being with her again. He had blamed himself for not being the brother she deserved. 

All this patience is killing him. 

If not now, when? When is it going to be over? When is he going to save his sister? He knows the heroes who helped him and even more are doing all they can. He still can’t shake it off. This feelling…

After a much needed talk, it’s becoming clearer. He knows he can’t change the past, but that doesn’t stop him from doing what’s right. For now, he wants to save his sister. He wants to hold her in his arms again. He wants to bring her home.

It came all at once. The girl. Halo otherwise known as Violet, a name he came up with (and didn’t remember doing so). There was something about her. How she sees everything as brand new. How she handles her powers. While she could easily revive from near death, it still made him feel rage at whoever did it or at himself. Even knowing what Violet really is, there is so much more to love. 

It became more clear this is bigger than him. His sister is safe, but what about the other meta-kids as young as Tara. He wanted powers to be a hero, so that’s what he’ll do.

The Outsiders. This feels right. Being out in public. It’s no secret that the exiled prince of Markovia is a meta-human. But that’s not all he is. He is not that angry boy on screen who attacked his Uncle, the real villain. That lava rage monster. He’s a hero. It’s time to show the world this other side to him, his hero side. Geo-Force.

There were hiccups here and there, but it’s coming together. The chance that he and his sister could be welcomed back into Markovia from his heroics as an Outsider. His relationship with Violet having survived from not only hearing the truth about his parents’ murder, but also Dr. Jace coming between them, her kidnapping, the anti-life equation...Then the villain resurfaces.

Bedlam.

He must go down. For the kingdom, for meta-humans, for the world.

He isn’t alone; he has the Outsiders. Gar, Cyborg, Terra. He knows they along with the Team are doing what needs to be done, saving lives. Then it comes all at once.

Bedlam right where he wants him, but he can’t kill him. He’s a hero. Heros do not deal out punishment.

Tara, about to kill Beast Boy. A double agent for Deathstroke. No one told him anything about it. 

He had to catch the criminal, the murderer who walked

Then it all faded in the background, as he shoved lava down the throat of his treacherous uncle.

His people cheered. His name.

This is it! This is what he is!

Much to the horror of his ‘friends’ and even his love who turned away from his offer to join him.

Ambassador Baazovi saying everything he wanted to hear.

He sits on the throne, alone with Ambassador Baazovi whispering in his ear. A crown heavy on his head. Since becoming King of Markovia, there was something different about this. His new role. He knew being King was not fun and games, but it felt empty. He couldn’t dwell on it. Not with so many decisions to think on. So many people depend on him. 

He is Brion Markov. Hero King of Markovia, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I could have gone for something heart-warming like Brion and Violet's first date or something of the like, but with his current state by the end of Outsiders I did not have it in me to do that.  
> \- The "Macbeth" inspiration is not a reference or even a quote, instead it is from the lines said by the Three Witches or The Weird Sisters. Each witch says a line and in their encounters with the eponymous Macbeth they speak in relative to time. One example is when they meet him and Banquo ("his friend"). Each witch says "Hail Macbeth", followed by a title. The first witch says the title he already has. The second uses the title he will be give in the same scene and third calls him King. There's more foreshadowing from these three, but I'll leave it as is. I used that pattern in part of the work. Brion goes through several 'titles': Prince, Metahuman, Hero, and King.  
> \- It's kind of hard to type this. I didn't want it to be too 'summary'. I wanted to touch on thoughts he would have that the writers, producers, the creators behind the scenes would not make obvious from the show.  
> \- This is my interpretation, but in the scenes we see King Brion he's in that bored position, elbow on the arm of the throne, arm holding up his head, his eyes look kind of lifeless and dull. I infer he's seeing how different it is to be king versus just a hero and maybe feeling at some level being manipulated (without really knowing).  
> Looking forward: I have an idea to do a fic for the YJ bingo just in time for Halloween. Look forward to it!


End file.
